


Thank You For Noticing

by NanakiBH



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Free! Kink Meme, Held Down, Kink Meme, M/M, Shorts (Clothing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori makes an unwise choice in jogging shorts and Rin takes an interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For Noticing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the Free! kink meme:  
> "Rin and Nitori go out on their usual jog, but either Nitori was keeping up well or Rin was holding back for whatever reason, Rin notices how short and tight Nitori's running shorts are and how they're riding up and he just can't stop staring. They make it back to the dorm room a sweaty mess and Rin can't hold back and starts kissing him and pushing him to the bed. Sex ensues. Bonus points if Nitori has to keep the shorts on while penetration."

“It isn't like you to fall behind,” Nitori said, glancing over his shoulder at Rin who was starting to drag behind him.

Even though they'd been running around campus for at least half an hour, Rin didn't look tired at all. There was a light sheen of sweat on his brow, but his breathing was even and paced.

“Don't worry about me.”

If he insisted, then Nitori wasn't going to question it. It was kind of fun to run in front of Rin for a change. Rin was always pushing himself to go the extra mile (literally and figuratively) so he was always the one at the head of the pack during practice. Meanwhile, Nitori often found himself staring at his teammates' backs. The times when Rin held back and he got to run alongside of him were his favorite moments. When he did that, Nitori knew that he was just holding back for his sake, but it made it easier for him to pretend that they were on the same level.

Rin was still fired up after practice with energy to spare. His reconciliation with the Iwatobi team had really made a change in his disposition. It was like Samezuka was finally truly meeting the one they called their ace. He was still the same Rin who Nitori called his senpai, but he was suddenly a much kinder, more positive version of himself. His efforts had doubled and the motivation of the rest of the team doubled as a result.

The sun was already setting, but when Nitori noticed how difficult it was for Rin to sit still, he recommended that he go for a jog. He still had some reading for class to do, but when Rin asked him if he wanted to come with him, there was no way he could turn down his invitation. Rin looked like he might leave him behind if he didn't follow him immediately, so he threw on the first pair of track shorts he could find, grabbed his blazer, and ran out the door after him.

After the first lap around their dorm, he began to regret his choice in shorts. They weren't the most comfortable pair he owned, but they were what his hands happened to land on first. With each step he took, they slowly inched higher and higher up his thighs, awkwardly crawling up his backside. Every few steps, he had to resist the urge to pull them back down, and only relented when he knew that Rin wasn't looking. It was still better than trying to run in the jeans he'd been wearing, he tried to remind himself.

However, when Rin started to run behind him, he got nervous, and it only got worse when he decided to stay there. It was probably too much to hope that Rin hadn't noticed the things that his shorts were doing. He tried to keep it out of his mind, but the paranoia remained. At least when he knew Rin wasn't looking, he could adjust them, but there was no escaping their awkward tightness when he was right behind him.

To make things even more complicated, the way they tightly clung to his skin and rubbed between his legs with each step was... starting to feel... kind of good.

“This can be our last lap,” Rin announced.

Internally, Nitori released a sigh of relief. If he just focused on jogging, he could ignore the way his shorts were making him feel. The entrance was in sight. Just a little more and he could fix himself and take a cold shower and forget about this awkward episode. Then, in the future, he would remember to make wiser decisions regarding his choice in jogging shorts.

The dorm's entrance was like a beacon, the only light in the dark lot aside from a few arbitrarily placed street lamps. His feet moved on their own, using that light as their guide until he was at last standing on the first step leading up into the building. Rin went ahead to grab the door for him and Nitori used that split second opportunity to adjust his shorts, relieved to find that all of their nudging hadn't evoked any noticeable physical effects.

He'd been so focused on the presentability of his own state that it came as a real surprise when he saw the way that Rin looked. Holding open the door with the back of his foot, he had his hands in his blazer pockets, pulling the front down in a rather conspicuous manner. Pointedly avoiding Nitori's eyes, he faced indoors with a vivid redness staining his cheeks. It would have been easy to excuse the way he looked as a result of their jog, but in his own present condition, Nitori suspected something else.

“Rin-sen-”

“I can't hold this door forever.”

Yes, something was definitely suspicious about the way he was acting. That had all but confirmed it. Amusingly enough, aroused Rin was very similar to angry Rin and Nitori was starting to get better at determining the difference between the two.

To keep him from crossing the boundary into angry Rin territory, Nitori quickly hopped up the stairs and sped through the door. Technically, they were a couple, so it wouldn't be too weird if he just outright asked Rin if he was aroused, but everything about asking something like that still felt wrong. He just couldn't do it. It was a mystery to him what got Rin so worked up in the first place, but he had no idea how to help.

Nitori didn't know the first thing about how to act sexy.

Keeping his eyes on the floor, he followed Rin back to their room. To his dismay, his nerves and pounding heart were starting to send blood downward with complete disregard for what he thought about it. Linking his hands together in front of himself to hide his growing predicament, he cleared his throat and tried to start some light small talk.

“I think I like evening jogs. It feels nice to run when no one else is around. It makes it feel like we're in our own world with just me and you. You know what I mean?”

He looked up and found Rin looking down at him with a dark, unreadable expression. It looked like he had something he wanted to say, but it was like he was trying to force his thoughts into Nitori's head with his eyes instead. Although that sounded absurd, what was even stranger was that Nitori felt like he knew what Rin was thinking.

Suddenly, he felt like he was swimming in shark-infested waters.

They reached their room and Rin opened the door, but Nitori hesitated to cross the threshold, feeling uncertain about the crackling atmosphere he was about to step into. There was no use in standing there forever. Cold feet would get him nowhere. Rin may have had the ferocity of a shark, but, underneath his sharp fins and fangs, he was still Nitori's gentle senpai.

He stepped inside, locking the door behind himself. When he turned around, Rin had his back to him, so it was impossible to gauge what he thinking.

Then, he heard Rin laugh; the kind that was directed more at himself. He held a hand up to his forehead and shook his head slowly. “I feel so stupid lately.”

“Senpai...?” Nitori asked curiously, wringing his hands in front of himself. “Is something wrong?”

“Yeah,” Rin said, his voice louder than Nitori expected. In less than a second, he'd turned around and strode up to Nitori, towering over him. His face was so close that Nitori could feel his breath, could smell the aphrodisiacal scent of sweat lingering on his skin. “I don't know what happened, but you're all I can think about lately. When I get close to you, I feel like I'm going to lose control of myself, and I don't know what to do.”

Hearing him say what he was feeling in such a forward way made Nitori feel like he was about to ignite. He wanted to tell him that he felt the same way, but the words clung to his tongue. Even though Rin could find the courage to say something like that, he still regretfully did not have the nerve to do the same. Instead, weakly, he whispered Rin's name and instinctively moved a little closer.

Rin paced around him, circling him like his helpless prey.

“So? What should I do about it, Ai?”

Suddenly, Rin grabbed his ass firmly, pressed their foreheads together, and stared him down, drawing deep, heated breaths. Nitori didn't know how to respond, feeling much like a deer in the headlights beneath the intensity of that stare. Rin really looked like he was expecting him to answer. He had to say something. Anything would do, if he could just get some words to come out of his mouth. Instead, when he tried, all that came out was an embarrassing whimper.

This was an opportunity, though. He had to tell Rin what he wanted.

“O-on the bed!”

That was pathetic, but it was a start.

Rin looked at him with his brows drawn, clearly suppressing a laugh. “Whose? Mine? You gotta be more specific for me here, Ai.”

How did he expect him to answer him properly when he kept saying his name like that? It didn't matter how many times he heard it – hearing that affectionate nickname come from Rin's lips made his heart melt.

“I-I want you to do whatever you want with me!” he said, his heart swelling with pride, finally having been able to say the bold kind of thing he wanted to say. Once he opened the gates, the words seemed to just come on their own. “I want you to push me onto your bed and do all kinds of dirty things to me! Tear me apart! Make a mess of me! Everything!”

...Rin looked a little stunned.

But he laughed a moment later and leaned back in to crush their lips together in a short and painfully hot kiss. “Your enthusiasm is both admirable and intimidating, Nitori,” Rin said. Were he a dog, Nitori's ears would have flattened when he heard him revert to using his last name. “But I like it. You're kind of a freak underneath that cute exterior of yours, aren't you?”

Cheeks burning, Nitori looked down at his feet and squirmed. “I don't really think of it like that. I really love you, so it only seems natural to me that I'd want to do things like that with you, senpai.”

Okay, he was messing with him a little that time. Rin's goat was as good as got.

Rin's upper lip curled, baring his teeth as he gave a low groan. Grabbing Nitori's backside in both hands, he pressed their lower bodies together, lowering his knees so that their hips bumped into each other. That was no boner to joke about. Nitori may have been speaking figuratively when he told Rin that he wanted him to tear him apart, but he didn't doubt that a boner that hard had the capability.

Rin grabbed his arm and tossed him onto the bed with zero effort, like Nitori weighed nothing at all next to his strength. Thankfully, Rin's bunk was quite soft. After landing on his stomach, Nitori tried to roll himself onto his back to look at Rin, but Rin pinned his shoulders to the bed, keeping him in place. He placed his knees on either side of him and Nitori could feel his weight slowly pressing down on top of him; his chest against his back, his arms around his waist, his hips grinding slowly against his clothed backside.

“S-senpai-”

“It's these stupid shorts,” he heard Rin growl against his ear. “They're to blame for this.”

In a way, Nitori could agree. The shorts were responsible for his own condition, but it was surprising to hear that they were what caused Rin's. “I don't wear these ones too often 'cause they fit weird. They kept riding up...”

Rin made an approving noise and nipped at his ear. “I noticed.”

“Did I mention that they're uncomfortably tight?” he asked, his hips squirming involuntarily, the grinding of Rin's hips making his shorts feel even tighter. It was shameful, but it felt pretty nice to rub himself into Rin's bed. Face buried in his sheets, it was like he was surrounded by his scent. Once or twice, he'd crept down to Rin's bunk while he was away, but he'd never imagined that he would really have him on top of him like this. It was literally a dream come true.

“You wore these ones on purpose, didn't you?” Rin asked, his voice sharp with frustration as he rocked his hips. His breathing was becoming more tense and strained, making Nitori fear that he might actually get himself off just like that before they ever got onto anything else. “Fuck, Ai, let me put it in.”

The desperate way he sounded made Nitori moan, half of it muffled by the sheets beneath him. “Do it,” he said, then waved a hand next to the bed. “It's next to the bed somewhere.”

Hanging off the side of the bed, Rin pushed a few of his things aside until he found the indicated tube of lubricant hiding underneath his duffel bag. “Got it,” he said triumphantly, sitting upright on the bed. At the sound of rustling clothes, Nitori looked over his shoulder and sucked in a breath as he watched Rin pull his shirt over his head. It wasn't an uncommon sight at all, but it was one he would never get tired of.

Rin moved back to allow him some space, so he sat up and unzipped his blazer, feeling like he could finally breathe again when he got it off. He tugged off his shoes and socks, and his shirt was carelessly tossed on top of Rin's on the floor. He turned to look at Rin and let his eyes indulge a little as he watched him push his sweatpants down. The tightness of his shorts was becoming even more unavoidable, so he moved to remove them, but Rin's hands caught his before they could accomplish anything.

“Leave them on,” he said firmly, allowing no arguments.

“But...”

Rin grabbed him, palming the hard outline of his cock through the thin layers of clothing. “Does it hurt? I won't make you keep them on if they hurt so much that you can't stand it.”

Well, they were made from a fairly forgiving fabric, so it wasn't _that_ bad. It made jogging feel awkward, but the pressure they placed on him there wasn't unbearable.

Dipping his chin to his chest, he glanced up at Rin, then looked back down at his hand. “It's fine.” He wasn't one hundred percent sure that he knew what Rin was going to do with him if he kept them on, but he had an idea, and he did not mind. So, obediently, he turned back over onto his stomach and presented his behind, relinquishing himself to any of Rin's whims.

When nothing followed, he felt the need to look behind himself rise, but he dared not to, too embarrassed to see the way Rin would be looking at him. He could feel his eyes burning into him, causing a light, cold sweat to break out on his back. Trying to calm the hastened pace of his heart, he pressed his face into the Rin's pillow and took a nice, deep breath, inhaling the fresh scent of laundry and his shampoo. After a moment, he felt his body relaxing, his muscles unwinding as he lost himself in the comforting scent.

He flinched when he felt Rin lay his hands on his bare back, but it wasn't for any outstanding reason; he was just ticklish. He continued to relax as Rin worked his hands over his shoulders, kneading his tight muscles with his thumbs and fingers to loosen them. Eventually, his hands went lower, running gently along his sides until they reached his hips. A hungry-sounding sigh met Nitori's ears, and he flinched again, this time in surprise, when Rin suddenly grabbed his ass in both hands again.

It was embarrassing, for sure, but... he hadn't expected it to feel so good. Each time he moved his hands, Nitori felt the the front of his shorts rubbing against his cock, fueling his arousal, making him feel even more sensitive. It felt good, but it wasn't enough, and it wasn't what he really wanted most. Taking a fistful of the sheets in each hand, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember how to breathe.

“Rin-senpai,” he moaned softly into his pillow. He didn't really have anything else to say, but Rin stopped what he was doing when he heard his voice, as if he'd been snapped out of a trance.

Nitori heard him clear his throat, then heard the familiar sound of the tube of lubricant being uncapped.

“I don't think I'll be able to hold back,” Rin said, pushing up the right leg of Nitori's shorts along with his briefs so he could slide his hand underneath. 

One of his his fingers pressed against his entrance, slick with lube, and slid inside slowly. “ _Good_ ,” Nitori moaned, unable and uninspired to hold back the sounds that came from his mouth at Rin's admission. Still feeling relaxed from the impromptu massage he received, Rin's fingers met with little resistance. After he successfully slid in the first, he added the second and worked them inside of him together, pushing them all the way to the knuckle. Even still, it wasn't enough.

“I'm gonna put it in now,” Rin said. Nitori whimpered when he removed his fingers and moved his hands to the pillow, pushing it around his face to hide the sounds he made when Rin finally guided his cock inside of him. Even though he did such a thorough job of preparing him, it still felt incredibly different to take the length of his cock; wider, thicker than his fingers, stretching him open with a burn that melted into sweet pleasure as it sunk inside

Once he was in all the way, Rin paused with his hands gripping Nitori's hips. He laughed again and leaned down to impart an affectionate kiss between Nitori's shoulder blades. “I feel like such an idiot,” he said quietly.

Nitori turned his head to the side, taking the pillow away from his face so he could direct a curious stare toward Rin. “What to you mean?” Rin said something like that before, so he wondered what he could've meant this time.

Gradually, he began to move again, holding the leg of Nitori's shorts back to keep his movements even. A small, pleasant smile brightened his face as he met Nitori's eyes, yet there was a bittersweet twist in his brows. “If only I hadn't been so concerned with myself, I could've been like this with you from the beginning. I was so dense, I didn't even notice how you felt.”

Strike: right to Nitori's heart.

“Don't say things like that, senpai. You shouldn't focus on things in the past that can't be changed. I think that things happened the way they were meant to. You did what you needed to do.” That said, he gave him a wide smile and reached back to place a hand over the one Rin had on his hip. “I'm just happy that you noticed.”

“Ai...”

The silence that came in the following moment was pierced by a loud, startled cry from Nitori as Rin resumed, giving him a hard thrust that went all the way to get them started. It was clear that Rin still wasn't experienced with sharing his thoughts, but it was hard to misinterpret what Rin felt when he touched him. Rin really wanted him, in ways that Nitori had only been able to dream about before.

Sliding his arms underneath Nitori to hold him, Rin laid his body over Nitori's back to press them together as closely as possible. Gently, he nipped at the sensitive curl of Nitori's ear and brought his lips lower to lick and kiss along his jaw to the back of his neck. His hands idly caressed his chest, his fingers rubbing over his nipples as he continued to thrust into him with rough, sharp snaps of his hips. In their close position, it felt like their bodies were merging together, fusing, becoming one as the heat of Rin's chest melted into Nitori's body beneath him.

“Feels so good,” Nitori murmured, sighing into the pillow.

“It seemed like you loosened up, but you're still so tight,” Rin remarked, each of his words punctuated by the movement of his hips. “Not that I'm complaining. You sure you're alright, though? Doesn't hurt?”

Rin was really concerned about him... He couldn't be happier.

Even if it hurt, he wouldn't have said anything to make the moment end.

He gave a light shake of his head and rolled his hips back to meet Rin's, drawing a moan from his senpai. “Feels just fine. It only starts to sting when you go a little too deep, but it's not bad. But the shorts are...” With the next roll of his hips, he pressed his front into the bed, rubbing himself between the sheets, trying to afford his aching cock some form of relief.

Chuckling, Rin let one of the hands on Nitori's chest wander lower, slipping it into his shorts to encircle his cock. All of the air in Nitori's lungs escaped in a long sigh, grateful to finally feel the kind of contact his cock was begging for. He was glad that he had the pillow there to obscure his face, otherwise he feared that Rin would have noticed how red he'd become when he felt his cock twitch in Rin's palm. It was impossible to hide how turned on he was making him. Whenever Rin moved, the soft fabric of his briefs rubbed against his cock, so, by the time Rin finally wrapped his hand around him, he already felt so sensitive that he could explode.

He could tell that he was already dripping precum, the fabric against his cock feeling slightly sticky. Rin rubbed the pad of his thumb around the head, spreading it around, getting his hand slick with it. Knowing that he was already dripping that much made Nitori feel especially embarrassed, but at least he couldn't see what Rin's hand was doing.

Swallowing his pride, he shamelessly began to move against the hand surrounding him, silently encouraging Rin to move more for him. His body tingled, every one of his nerves feeling alight, awakened, more responsive and stimulated than he could ever remember feeling. It wouldn't take much to make him come while he felt like that, but he didn't want it to end. His endurance was his reputation, and he wanted to uphold it.

Gasps and moans fell from Nitori's lips repeatedly. Sitting up on his knees, Rin lifted Nitori's hips to follow him, and thrust into him with a new vigor. By the sound of it, with the way his breathing was coming quicker, with the way his thrusts were becoming more pointed, Nitori could tell that he was about to lose it.

“Fuck, Ai,” he groaned, slowing down, trying to keep himself from coming. The hand on Nitori's hip tightened and the fist around his cock squeezed firmly. Nitori gasped in response, instinctively pressing back into his tightly closed fingers to seek more of that intense pleasure. “It's your fault...”

Whatever he was at fault for, Nitori would gladly take responsibility of.

“Think I'm gonna come,” Rin said, voice cracking.

Hearing him sounding like that did things to Nitori. His cock throbbed in Rin's hand, and a part of him wanted to tell Rin to slow down, but, at the same time, he never wanted him to stop. Even if Rin kept moving his hand and made him come, he wanted it to keep going forever. The feeling of Rin filling him up inside, his cock stretching him wide with each pounding thrust of his hips, was a feeling he'd only imagined before, and it made him ecstatic to know that reality was even better than what he'd dreamed of alone in his bunk.

It wasn't until he heard himself crying Rin's name that he even realized that he'd been making so much noise, his mouth constantly spewing little pleas, encouragements, and a host of other lewd things. He was too far gone to care. He wanted Rin to know that he felt just as good as he was feeling.

He completely lost any concern he had for whether the guys occupying the rooms on either side of them could hear. If the entire dorm could hear them, he didn't care at the moment because this was the kind of thing he'd been _waiting_ for.

Maybe he was a freak inside like Rin said, but he felt perfectly at home in Rin's bed. This was what he'd wanted all along.

Nitori's orgasm caught him off guard. He had been so determined to hold back – he could even tell that Rin wouldn't be that far behind him – but it came without warning, as if it were responding to his feelings for him. Putting his cheek in the pillow, he moaned openly for Rin to hear, feeling ecstasy and relief coursing throughout his body as his climax tore through him. His cum spilled into Rin's hand, a bit of it inevitably soaking his briefs and shorts.

“Ai– Ai– Fuck, I–”

As he thought, Rin wasn't going to hold on much longer. Trying to blink the post-orgasmic haze from his eyes, Nitori looked back at Rin. His eyes widened and his pulse sped up as he looked at him; eyes closed in concentration, his bottom lip between his teeth, sweat shimmering on his face and chest. He looked so focused, and it felt like the world to Nitori to know that he was focused on him.

With what looked like no small amount of self-control, Rin pulled out of him at the last second, and came across the back of his shorts. He rubbed himself against them, breathing heavily as he peaked and slowly came back down from his high.

When he'd regained his senses, he looked down at Nitori with a blank expression and, after a moment in which some very interesting thoughts must have been going through his mind, he smirked.

“I really messed them up, didn't I?” he asked, laughing at the sad state of Nitori's shorts. Crawling off the bed, he wobbled to his desk, then returned with a box of tissues which he offered to Nitori.

Nitori struggled to sit up and slid off the bed, careful not to let the back of his shorts touch the sheets. “I think I'm responsible for my own fair share of the mess,” he said, looking down at the large damp spot on the front of them. “We should really hit the showers now after that.”

The tissue box Rin was holding dropped from his fingers and fell to the bed. When Nitori looked at him, there was a fresh look of interest in his eyes.

“R-Rin-senpai...?”

“Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Ai?”

Well, now he was.

Blushing, he placed his hands together in front of himself to cover the spot on his shorts and looked aside. The least he could do was feign disinterest. “Well... As long as you don't try to start round two with my butt, I think we'll be on the same page.”

That condition didn't seem to bother Rin in the least. Having a new goal and filled with determination, he hopped from the bed and began wildly flying around the room to find a change of clothes to bring with him. In a matter of seconds, he was back at the door in his sweatpants, a stack of clothes and his towel over his shoulder, ready to go.

Rin stared at him and tapped his foot.

“W-wait for me!” Pushing aside his surprise, Nitori frantically dove into his drawers and began looking for a proper change of clothes. This time, he made sure to grab something a little more comfortable.


End file.
